Epic Mickey/Scrapped Content
This page lists known scrapped content from Epic Mickey. Levels Wonderland Main article: Wonderland Wonderland was dropped at the very last moment from the game. Concept art for an area known as the Tulgey Woods exists, and Wonderland itself can be seen in the opening and ending cutscenes. Beanstalk Factory Main article: Beanstalk Factory The Beanstalk Factory was another level that was dropped late in production. Much like Wonderland, the level itself can be seen in the opening cinematic. Interestingly, there appears to be a town at the base of the Beanstalk. Fantasyland Level A Fantasyland based level was going to be in Epic Mickey before being scrapped. It is possible it would have been linked to Wonderland. Disney Gulch Main article: Disney Gulch Disney Gulch was going to appear in the first game before being moved to the sequel Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Jug Pump Main article: Jug Pump The Jug Pump, aside from being a major story element, would have been featured as an aquatic level filled with pieces from Disney's nautical features, such as the Nautilus from 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea, alongside the mermen from The Little Mermaid. It would have been ruled by a rejected design of Ursula. Unused Cave Level Concept art shows there was going to be a cave level at one point in development. Judging by the mushrooms found in one of the concept art pieces, it's possible that this was going to be part of the Wonderland level. Bearville A level based on the Country Bear Jamboree attraction inhabited by its characters which was scrapped from Epic Mickey. Enemies *Bomber *Camp Pirate Whale *Centipede-Bots *Country Bear-Worxs *Dropwings *Dumbo-Heads *Jumbler *Lifters *Storm Blot *Tankers Bosses Small Pete Small Pete was originally going to be a mini-boss in the World of Gremlins level where you had to either free the Gremlins to take him out which is the Paint path or fire the conveniently placed cannons onto him which is the thinner path. Yeti Robot A boss battle on Mickeyjunk Mountain would have taken place between Mickey and Oswald, the latter piloting a large robotic suit based on the Yeti from the original attraction. It was cut midway through development due to "reasons of scope". Storm Blot A fusion of the Shadow Blot and Oswald, known as the Storm Blot, would have been a major antagonist. It is unknown how it would have been fought, as it was a concept removed early in development due to the developers not wanting to tarnish Oswald's image as a likable character. Shadow Blot's Dragon form It seems that the Shadow Blot would have taken a gigantic dragon-esque form. Perhaps this form was intended to be a true boss fight with Mickey instead of being indirectly destroyed by the fireworks. Quests *Jug Pump (quest) *Tiestow's Treasure *Tiestow's Door *Retrieve Rocket Part Characters *Gremlin Barry *Gremlin Jamface *Roger *Liver Lips McGrowl Other *When the overall layout of Wasteland was being designed, the Lonesome Manor would have been located towards the North end of Mean Street, presumably to imitate its location in the Magic Kingdom in Liberty Square. This point in production was when Bog Easy had not been implemented, suggesting it was created later on in development. *During a presentation for Epic Mickey 2, early footage of the game was shown off that showed ideas that never made the final game, including Mickey leaving footsteps behind as he runs, and things like lampposts coming to life as the player approaches them. Gallery Epic mickey-concept2.jpg Dark Beauty castle concept.PNG|Early Dark Beauty Castle Epic Mickey concept art 7.jpeg|Early map of Wasteland IMG_0645.JPG|Concept art of an unused neutral Mickey IMG_0646.JPG|Concept art of an unused "Paladin" Mickey IMG_0647.JPG|Concept art of an unused Evil Mickey Unknown.jpeg|Concept art of an unknown location ShadowBlotDragon.jpeg|The Blot's scrapped dragon form Epic_Mickey_Early_Beta_Footage|Footage of Mean Street from an early build. Category:Scrapped Content Category:Game Category:Production